


Le Voile De L’Oubli

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew this day would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Voile De L’Oubli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/gifts).



You knew this day would come. You had just kept hoping—maybe he would see the error of his ways, maybe he would change his mind. Deep down, you knew he wouldn’t; Van was a man of his convictions. When he truly believed something was right, he wouldn’t change his mind. You admire him for that, even when it’s something like this this. He’s a fool, a stubborn fool, but you can’t blame him for sticking to his ideals.

You knew this day would come. Your sword—your father’s sword—is heavy in your hands. Luke tries one last time to convince to back down, but you know it’s futile. You all know it’s futile. When Van draws his sword that last glimmer of hope dies in you and your breath catches in your throat. You knew this would happen but it still hurts so much to have your blade clash against his. Your father’s sword was not to be used for this—it was not supposed to be used against the family that had so long been intertwined with yours. Your father’s sword was not supposed to pierce his chest, sink in deep and be stained with blood.

His breathing is slow, labored, and he falls to his knees. He looks up at you and he just—he smiles at you. “You’ve grown strong,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. Blood drips past his lips but he doesn’t stop smiling. His looks down at the blade, then up to you again. “This is your father’s sword.”

“Y, yeah,” you manage to croak out. “I finally got it back.”

“I’m proud of you.” His eyes are cloudy, half lidded. “You’ve grown so much. It’s been a pleasure serving you, Master Gaillardia.”

You let a choking sob and grab him by the shoulders, pulling him up to kiss him fully on the mouth. There are gasps behind you but you don’t care. You don’t care who sees, you don’t care what they think. You love Van, you love him, you have always loved him and he’s gone, he’s—

“I’m sorry,” you choke, tears streaming down your cheek. Your mouth is tangy and metallic from the blood but you just keep kissing him. “I’m sorry.”

With a great deal of effort he raises a shaky hand to your cheek and he smiles once more, wider than before. “No,” he breathes, and you can barely hear him. “Thank you.”

His form goes limp in your hands and you crumple. You hold his body for a long time, shaking and crying. He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone and you’ll never see him again. You want to just stay here forever but you have things to do, a life to live, and sitting here and crying over his body won’t bring him back. Eventually you regain your composure and you step back, but not before you remove your sword from him. You stare at the blade in for a long moment, blue stained red and heavy in your hands, before laying it across his chest.

You no longer deserve such a blade.

You knew this day would come. Your ideals were too different; it was inevitable your blades would cross. But your heart still hurts and tear still sting at your eyes. As you watch Eldrant fall before your eyes, you take in a shuddering breath.

You knew this day would come. You know what you did was right, what was necessary.

You know you’ll never forgive yourself.


End file.
